Two Lonley Children
by themagnificent ME
Summary: Matthew is ignored his parents, too busy with their jobs and his older brother Alfred to pay attention to him. In a desperate attempt for attention Matthew sells his body. He meets Ivan head of the Russian mafia. Can these 2 lonely children be saved?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Hetalia axis powers.

Warning violence, sex, drug abuse.

* * *

**Two Lonely Children**

_What would you do if you were ignored by your family and friends? What would you do if your cries for help went ignored? Would you bring a gun or a knife to school? Would you run away? Would you steal something? Mathieu Williams sold himself. He desired the feeling of being loved so much he became a prostitute on the cold harsh streets of New York City. And so caught the attention of one of the most notorious crime bosses in the city, Ivan Braginsk, head of the Russian Mafia. This is the story of how two lonely children found each other in a dark cold world._

oOo

Matthew knew it wasn't really his parent's fault that they didn't have time for him, it was just that they both had full time jobs as a pair of New York's finest and his twin Alfred, Alfred was a handful. He was always getting into fights, skipping school, failing test sneaking in to clubs and on and on. Not that he was a bad person, he loved helping people he wanted to be everybody's hero. He just had a lot of energy. And his parents jobs were all so stressful, they were both full time detectives fighting organised crime in New York after all. And being a regular street cop is bad enough without being a detective. Really it wasn't their fault

It still hurt though.

Matthew couldn't count the number of times they had forgotten his parent teacher meetings because they were either working on a case or Alfred had done something stupid again. They wouldn't even glance at his tests when he had gotten a perfect score, they would just absentmindedly tell him he did a good job and when he would tell them that they hadn't even looked they would apologise and say they would look at it later. But later just never seemed to come. They were always too busy for their youngest son. Matthew always told himself it wasn't their fault but as time went on those words seemed to lose their comfort and Matthew began to try and get his parents attention. He would purposely fail tests; he would get into fights and skip school. But his reputation preceded him; he was the good twin, the one you could always count on and trust. The teachers would let him off with only a warning when he fought, if he missed a class they all trusted that he had a good reason and let him off without calling his parents and when he failed a test the teachers were all too happy to help him prepare and let him retake the test. He was after all the one you could trust to always have a good reason for something and was worth spending the extra time helping. So eventually he stopped trying.

oOo

The straw that broke the camel's back happened in early march of his second year of high school when Alfred burst through the door one day proudly waving a ratty wrinkled piece of paper above his head.

"GUESS WHAT! I GOT A 72% ON A HISTORY TEST!" Alfred shouted as he bounded into the living room still wearing his shoes.

"Really!" Francis squealed hoping up reaching for the test that Alfred passed to him chest puffed out proudly.

"That's my boy." Arthur said proudly going to stand by his husband to look at the test. Matthew stood up and walked over to the see the test his brother had managed to get more than a 52% on. It was one of the tests that Mrs. Harris gives out all multiple choice questions.

"Yeah I totally forgot about it but since I'm the hero managed to get an awesome mark anyway!" Alfred bragged Matthew could swear he saw his brother's huge ego grow even larger at his self praise.

"This is wonderful Alfred! Let's go out to dinner and a movie to celebrate!" Francis exclaimed seeming to not hear the part where Alfred informed his family that this mark was really just pure dumb luck.

That was when Matthew for the first time in his life truly felt hatred for his family, especially Alfred. He always studied for at least a week in advance for all his tests, hard work was how he always managed to keep his marks in the high 90's and yet his parents never took him out or did anything special! But when ever Alfred managed to score something past a 60 they always made a big deal out of it and took him out. Matt felt his eyes burn. NO! NO! He WOULD NOT cry!

"Matthew come on let's go!" Alfred shouted breaking Matt out of his thoughts as he bounced up and down in excitement.

"I can't Al," no, Matt wouldn't go with them. He would never again celebrate Alfred's dumb luck when his own hard work never went rewarded he promised himself. "I promised I'd tutor Feliciano tonight, there's a test tomorrow in economics and he wants my help." Matthew lied easily, he had gotten good at lying at pretending nothing was wrong and he was happy.

"Awe, come ooooooon!" Alfred whined.

"Sorry Al, maybe next time."  
"Fiiiiine! Let's go pops Mattie has to tutor Feli!"

"We'll bring you back some desert mon petiet Mathieu" Francis called, Matt knew they wouldn't.

When they were gone Matt felt his eyes start to burn again. No! He. Would. Not. Cry!

Through sheer will alone he managed to hold in his tears.

He looked around the now empty apartment; he needed to go for a walk to cool down. A walk he decided would make him feel better. He went to the closet and took out his winter jacket picked up his wallet and house keys and left.

Matthew had walked around New York for about an hour but he still didn't feel any better and he still felt like crying. He felt invisible and unloved. He leaned up against a wall just inside an alley way to try and get a hold on his emotions, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder he looked up into the face of the man who had startled him. The man was looked at Matthew with something that he just couldn't recognise in his eyes. "Hey kid you alone?" Matthew slowly nodded slightly weary of the man but feeling to depressed to truly care. "Ya wanna go somewhere and have some fun kid? I'll pay ya." Matt stared at this man he was offering him money to have sex with him? Matthew's first reaction was to say no and get away from there but his second was why not. He looked at the man again; he was about the same age as his fathers with short brown hair, with a few grey hairs thrown in. Well why not if he couldn't get any real affection from his fathers who were too busy with their jobs and Alfred to care than why not see if he could get any affection from this man he didn't look like a bad person. "S...sure" Matthew whispered his voice barely audible. The stranger smiled. "Great." He took Matthews arm and leaded him further into the alley.

oOo

The man roughly dragged Mathew into the alley and pushed him behind a dumpster.

"Drop your pants." the stranger ordered.

Mathew obeyed undoing the button and letting his pants pool around his ankles. In a bruising grip the man grabbed his shoulder and slammed Matthew into the wall. He heard metal clinking as the stranger's belt was undone then a zipper being pulled down and the rustle of fabric.

His only warning before the man's dick was roughly shoved inside of him. The pain was so much that Mathew couldn't even scream but only let out a strangled gasp. The man gave him no time to adjust to the sudden intrusion in his body but quickly pulled out and slammed back in setting up a quick rough pace occasionally delivering insults and a sharp slap to Matthew's ass. Not caring that he was tearing the skin around Matthew's hole or that it was blood that was making the boy's hole slippery.

"You like that you little slut?" the man questioned as he pounded into Matthew slapping his ass. "Yeah you like it ya little bitch!" He continued to insult and spank Matthew as he pounded away.

After a few minutes of roughly pounding into the tight hole, the man pulled out grabbed Matthew to spin him around once again. Matthew was not ready for this action and fell to the grimy ground just in time to get a face full of cum.

"Thanks for the fuck whore." The man sneered before dropping a fifty dollar bill on to Matthew doing up his pants and walking away.

oOo

Mathew drew in a shuddering breath trying to hold back his sobs. He slowly drew his knees up to his come covered face and began to sob into them. His body hurt so much but that wasn't why he was crying. No he was crying because he liked it. It wasn't that he had liked that the man had hit him, hurt him, called him names and insulted him, he _loved_ that the man had seen him, actually seen him something that his family had never been able to do.

oOo

When Matthew had stopped crying he slowly lifted his hips and pulled his pants back up, hissing at the pain in his lower back. Next he removed his sweater and used it to wipe the cum off his face. Once that was done he tried to stand.

After several failed attempts he finally managed to stand up. Knowing he would never be able to walk home like this he picked up the fifty dollar bill and staggered out of the alley to hail a cab.

oOo

Once Matthew had stumbled into the apartment he quickly put his dirty cum covered sweater to soak hoping to get rid of the stains before Alfred and his parents got home. Once he had put his shirt to soak he got in the shower and proceeded to clean himself.

A half hour after he had gotten out of the shower and put his sweater in the washing machine his family got home.

"How was diner?"He asked

"IT WAS AWESOME!" Alfred exclaimed "We went to McDonalds and I got a Big Mac!"Alfred continued to babble about dinner and what he had and how hamburgers were gonna save the world.

"Oh mon Mathieu" Francis cooed looking at his youngest guiltily. "We forgot to get you a desert."

"It's ok Papa." Matthew said, a fake smile splashed across his face, "I'm not hungry. Actually I'm pretty tiered. So I think I'll just go to bed now."

"All right then" Arthur said "Good night son."

"Bon nuit mon patit lapin" Francis cooed.

"Good night Papa, night Dad" Matthew kissed each of his fathers good night before retreating from the people he had come to despise.

oOo

The next night Matthew told his fathers he was going to the library to study. Instead he went out to once again wander the streets of New York and when a stranger approached him and asked him how much he was he smiled sweetly at him and named his price and so Matthew William Bonfroy's life of prostitution began.

oOo

The first time Matthew sold himself it hadn't been planed, it had merely been him craving for attention. Any kind of attention and when someone had finally offered it to him he grabbed it with both hands.

* * *

All right this fic is probably gonna be a dark one and right now it isn't a priority so review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I know shite about how prostiutes work and shit but I don't plan to make sweet little Mattie a whore much longer, all so this skips about 2 months ahead from last chapter. and duh du du duuuuun, we get smexy mob boss Ivan in this chapter but no smex. awwwww sad face.

I own NOTHING!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

Matthew sat on Lars's lap and bouncing up and down, moaning in pleasure as he felt the Dutch mans hard prick slamming into his prostate.

oOo

Matthew had been working as a prostitute for all most two months now. He would go out pretty much every night and let some stranger play him. Sometimes he would even sell himself to several people because his lust for attention still didn't feel stated with one or even two men.

In fact Matthew had discovered allot about himself in the past two months. He now knew that he was gay and felt nothing for women, girls were never enough for him. If it wasn't a man then the act solved nothing. Matthew figured it had to do with the fact that both his parents were male so he wasn't in need of a replacement for a mother's affections, just a father's. He liked it rough, not getting beat up or anything like that, all though such things did happen occasionally since he lacked the protection of a pimp or guard or whatever they called themselves, but he liked his sex rough. He liked to be spanked, he liked some hair pulling, not having it ripped out of his skull but pulled, it always felt more real that way like when you pinch yourself to find out if something was a dream or reality. He all so liked to dress up in girl cloths.

He also realised that he didn't want to be kissed by any of the men paying for him. Whenever someone would try, he would turn his cheek or lock his lips together and refuse to open them. He understood why he hated to be kissed; he wanted something, something he could give to somebody that no one else had gotten from him and since his virginity was long gone he decided that it would have to be his first kiss.

oOo

Lars's owned several strip clubs in the more expensive part of New York and he was one of Matthew's favourite customers for several reasons: 1. He always took him to a room, weather it was a hotel or right above one of the strip clubs he owned 2. He would give all most as much as he took 3. He didn't get attached like some of the other men who had fucked Matt did. Lars's liked Matthew purely for his innocent looks and the fact that he would willingly do just about anything including dressing up in one of the lacy outfits Lars enjoyed so much. And. 4. Sometimes Lars would let him work at his club when they were short handed. Matthew had discovered he had a natural talent in pole dancing.

Matthew wasn't sure how Lars had known about him all the man ever said on the subject was that he'd heard from a friend of a friend, and that it wasn't Matthew's place to ask questions.

oOo

Matthew had learned a lot since starting his night time activities and he knew now that gentle customers were rare without someone to protect you. Sometimes people didn't pay him, he didn't mind though he wasn't in it for the money. He had all so been beaten several times in fact right now he was sporting a particularly nasty bruise on his cheek. It probably would have been worse if Lars hadn't been short handed that night and sent someone to find him.

"Ya know Mattie, if ya worked for me this shit wouldn't happen so much." Lars gestured towards the bruise.

"Nnnnnnn, Lars...ahhh ah a...are y...you mnnnn o...o..Oh God! Ahhh ahhh" Matthew screamed as he came his sperm spraying over Lars's stomach and chest.

Lars smirked, Mattie's inexperience as whore showed through in moments like this when he finished before his customers. He flipped them over bring Matthew's legs over his shoulders and bending him all most double he began to pound into him.

"Offering you a job?" Lars asked as Matthew looked up at him with lust darken purple eyes. "Yeah. You're good on the poll. Nnngh" Lars grunted, speeding up his thrust "Your hole is still tight and you're flexible." He emphasised his last point by forcing Matthew to bend even more. His thrust becoming erratic, he stopped talking as he finished up in Matthew. When he had finished he drew out of the boy and let Matthew's legs fall back onto the bed. "Like I was saying" Lars continued sitting up beside Matthew and lighting his pipe which contained something other than tobacco. "You're good on the pole, flexible, and willing to do anything besides hard S&M. And since the last guy quit we need someone to take care of the, rougher customers." He looked over at Matthew "Ya practically work here now any way."

"Mmmmm" Matthew looked up at Lars meeting his slightly stoned eyes, "Why not." All though Matt knew Lars owned them he knew this particular club didn't allow any customers who were into anything really, kinky.

"Good boy. Ya'll start tomorrow. Now I got get some work done jail bait." Lars ruffled Matthew's hair before pulling his lap top on to his lap.

Matthew giggled "Later." He said standing up and pulling on his cloths.

"Mmmmm, money's on the table." Lars muttered.

oOo

When Matthew got home he heard yelling in the living room. "I'm home." He called poking his head into the living room, Alfred sat in a chair sulking as Arthur and Francis yelled at him about being underage. Alfred snuck into another club, again. Matthew all most laughed, Al got in trouble for sneaking into a club and he was working at one as an erotic dancer now. It was just too funny. "I'm taking a shower" they didn't even look at him. He sighed it didn't matter anymore. It had stopped mattering a little while ago. He just couldn't bring himself to care anymore.

oOo

Ivan sat at his desk looking over his papers. He felt himself growing angrier and angrier as he looked them over, staring at the offending words. The cops who he had been paying good money to ignore his little drug operation had been transferred and now he had to deal with a pair of fools who still had ideas of justice! SO he hadn't been able to bribe them. And not only were the police interfering with his drug operations, the dammed triad was trying to invade his territory! HIS!

"TORIS!" he barked out. If he couldn't bribe the dammed fools he would just have to threaten them!

Slowly the door creaked open to reveal a meek looking brunet.

"Y..yes Mr. Bragniski sir?" he mumbled out trembling in fear. He was well aware of just how angry Ivan was and just how dangerous when angry.

"You will find out everything about these new cops, starting with close family spouses children parents and siblings and their addresses." Ivan snarled as he stood up, pulling on his large beige coat. He needed a drink "And when you have found it all out you will call me. I will be going to Lars for a drink, da."

"D...da, Mr. Bragninski

oOo

Ivan sat back in a dark corner of Lars's club in a seat reserved especially for him. He was drinking some good Russian vodka and watching as the lithe figure of the thin boy twirl and twin around the poll. He was still angry. And as arousing as it was to watch the boy dance it was not putting him in a better mood. The triad moving in on his territory and the police were daring to interfere with his drug operations. His week was not going well to say the least and he wanted blood!

oOo

"What do you think of my new boy?" Lars said, trying to distract his supplier from his foul mood by showing him his latest acquisition. The boy who was currently dancing had his hands up, holding the poll above his head as he slowly slid down spreading his legs to reveal the red glittering thong he was wearing.

"Da. He is good. Where did you find him?" Ivan said taking a sip of his vodka relishing in the feeling of it burn down his throat.

"On the streets, charging 50 bucks a screw."

"And you paid for such a lose thing?" Ivan gave the Dutch man a sceptical look. The man was famous for the quality of his goods. He found it hard to belief he would buy such a cheap thing. "Even with his talent on the pole I am surprised you bought such cheap trash."

"Now ya see that's the strange thing, his hole is so tight he can't have been working the streets for more than a couple months. And the way he dresses it's obvious he doesn't actually need to do this."

"So he is a spoiled little rich boy experimenting, why bother he will get bored and leave soon."

"Maybe, but he's popular with the customers with that sweet face. He's making me a bundle." Lars smiled looking at the boy as he slid back up the pole few more bills stuck into his G-string.

He did one final twirl around the pole before disappearing off the stage to be replaced by another. Ivan watched the new one, who was in the process of slowly removing his cloths.

"Wanna play with him?" Lars looked at Ivan grinning. "Why don't you, inspect him for me? Consider it me showing my loyalty in tough times."

Ivan looked at Lars out of the corner of his eye. "Da." He smiled, "he can show me how talented his mouth is."

Lars laughed. "Actually it's one of the things that shows just how new he is to this profession. Good but it could use work." Lars stood up "I'd appreciate it if you gave him some pointers." He called as he headed towards the dressing room.

oOo

"Mattie" Lars called into the dressing room filled with boys. He watched as the small blond ran up to him. He had exchanged the red thong for a pair of short shorts that clung to his legs revealing his creamy thighs and a silver sequined top. "You've got a request, the man in the back corner. Go change into the Chinese dress, the red one with the gold flowers." Lars turned to walk away before quickly tuning back. "He's a very, _very _important customer and not one you should keep waiting. Good luck." Lars went back out to the floor leaving Matthew to prepare for his newest customer.

oOo

Ivan watched with hooded eyes as the boy, who only a few short minutes ago had been dancing on the pole, shyly approached him. Wearing a very short Chinese dress revealing his long legs and creamy thighs.

"I heard you wanted to meet me?" the boy said cutely, tipping his head to the side and putting his hands behind his back, as he rocked back and forth on his heels, a small pink blush adorn his cheeks.

Ivan smirked before pointing down to the crotch of his pants and saying one word.

"Suck."

* * *

Reviewers earn a special place in my heart! 3 evryone who revied gets COOKIES AND APPLES! DO A HAPPY DANCE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Matthew stared at the man in the corner booth. He sat there sipping his drink and lazily watching Felix spin around on the pole, shedding different articles of clothing. The man was a giant. Since he was sitting Matthew couldn't really tell how tall he was, but he would be surprised if he was less than 6.5. He wasn't only tall either, he was buff his legs looked like tree trunks and his arms, Matthew didn't think he could wrap both hands around those massive limbs! He couldn't see his neck because of the odd pink scarf he had wrapped around it though Matthew wouldn't be surprised if it was as thick as the rest of him. Matthew stared for a moment, before he remembered what Lars had said about keeping him waiting and so slowly started walking towards him. As he got closer he began to notice more details, Matthew couldn't tell how old the man was because he had a baby face that made him seem oddly ageless. His face was handsome though, with a strong stubborn jaw, the nose a little on the large side added character, his slightly chapped lips pulled up into a childish smile. He wore an expensive looking suit and the odd pink scarf.

Mathew didn't know why but the man scarred him. He scared him more than anything and anyone else ever had. Even when he was ganged up on in the streets, he wasn't as scared as he was now.

"I heard you wanted to see me." Matthew said cocking his head to one side, putting his hands behind his back and rocking back and forth on his heels in a way he had learned made him look very sweet and innocent.

The man looked up at him and smirked, before pointing down at his pants and saying one word.

"Suck."

Matthew recognized a command when he heard one and this terrifying man had just given him one. Slowly he approached the giant.

Matthew may have originally only been playing at being shy but this man made him feel shy. He all most wished that he was invisible to him, but at the same time he loved the way this man made him feel under his intense gaze. Like he was the only one in the room.

Matthew knelt between the man's giant tree trunk legs and reached for his belt.

"Het, do not use your hands," the man commanded.

Matthew looked up at him in surprise.

"What am I supposed to use then?" he questioned.

If he wasn't allowed to use his hands how was he suppose to get the man's pants off of him?

The giant chuckled. It was deep and throaty and sent shivers down Matthew's spine.

"You have not been doing this very long if you have to ask." Suddenly his hand shot forward, grabbing Matthew's delicate chin in thick meaty fingers he shoved the boys face into his clothed crotch.

"With your mouth, da."

The only thing that saved Matthew from doing a face plant in the man's sensitive area, something he was sure would not be appreciated, was that he had grabbed the man's heavily muscled legs, stopping himself only inches from the man's clothed appendage. The man let out another deep chuckle causing Matthew to blush a deep red.

"You will get to work now, da."

Matthew took a deep breath, leaned forward and grabbed the belt close the buckle and pulled.

It took several tries to get the belt off. When he finally got the belt undone the man chuckled again. He seemed to find Matthew very amusing. Suddenly Matthew felt one giant hand stroking his hair.

"You are not very good at this, da." Matthew blushed. "Do not worry, we will work on it."

Matthew looked up at the man blushing again. The man smiled at him. Matthew quickly devoted himself to the problem of the zipper.

He began using his tongue to try and flip the tongue of the zipper up so he could grab it with his teeth. The zipper was a little easier than the belt.

The button presented more of a challenge than the zipper though, but eventually Matthew managed to push it through the hole with his tongue. Finally he grabbed the elastic of the man's underwear and pulled them down far enough to free the semi-hard appendage.

Matthew fell backwards in shock at the size of the man's half-hard cock. He didn't think he could fit anything but the tip into his mouth.

The man chuckled again at Matthew's reaction.

"I am paying you to suck, not to stare da?"

Matthew nodded to shocked to say anything.

"Then suck."

Matthew moved back to his previous position on his knees before the giant. Slowly he leaned forward and started licking the appendage. After a few moments the man sighed.

"If I wanted it to be licked I'd get a dog, da. So SUCK!"

Matthew jumped, he had given fellatio a couple times, but this man made him feel like he had never sucked a cock before.

Matthew blushed and took the tip of the now hardened cock into his mouth and began to suck it.

After a few moments he heard another frustrated sigh and Matthew felt one of the giant hands on the back of his head. That was all the warning he got before he was shoved further down on the enormous dick.

Matthew gagged tears springing to his eyes. He was not use to having so much of someone's cock in his mouth. He began to flail around trying to get away from the cock that was chocking him.

Suddenly he was pulled back up from the cock by his hair. For a second he thought it was over but then he was slammed back down onto the cock again while the man's hips thrust forward to meet him.

The man continued to fuck his mouth for a few moments before cuming into it.

Matthew tried to swallow as much of the man's seed as fast as possible so as not to choke on it. But there was too much for him to swallow it completely. So when the giant removed his massive cock from his mouth Matthew had to cough what he could not swallow into his hands.

"Poor little one." The big man chuckled, stroking Matthew's head. Panting Matthew looked up at the man tears blurring the large figure. Matthew was so tiered after the man had been so rough with him. Matthew had to lean up against one of the man's legs so as to keep himself from falling over as he tried to get his breath back. The big man just chuckled and continued to tenderly stroke his hair.

oOo

"So how was he?" Lars asked Ivan coming over to the man who supplied him with the drugs he sold on the side.

"He needs some work." Ivan said a small smile on his face as he stroked the soft hair of the boy who had just fell asleep between his legs. "I would never pay for it, but he was very fun. Tell me how old is he?"

"Dunno." Lars said with a non committal shrug. "Figure he won't be here long so there's no real point of me finding out more about the kid."

Ivan chuckled, "Da, I suppose you're right." The big man sighed.

Lars looked at Ivan with a raised brow. "I think that kid must be magic."

Ivan turned to stare at Lars shocked. "What makes you think that?"

"You were in a real bad mood when you came in but ya seem a lot more relaxed now." Lars was careful to keep his eyes on Felix who was still grinding up against the pole when he said this hopping it wouldn't set the big man off, he couldn't afford to be on the black list of the Russian mob. But Ivan only chuckled at the tall man's statement.

"I suppose you're ri-" Ivan was cut off by the ringing of his phone. "Excuse me." He flipped open the phone. "Da?" he paused as he listened to the nervous voice on the other end. "Da, leave it on my desk I will be returning soon." He hung up the phone. "I must leave now, Toris has just found me some interesting reading." He began to jiggle the leg that the young boy was sleeping on, "Send over Felix later as a reward for doing a good job so quickly."

Lars laughed. "Sure thing boss."

Matthew blinked open his eyes. To realise he had fallen asleep with his head in the large man's lap, and he hadn't even put him away!

"Ah, you are awake little Подсолнечник. I must return to work now, so you must put me away." Matthew blushed and began to put the man's dick back into his pants.

Lars was confused what did Ivan mean put him- Oh god Matthew hadn't even put it away! He'd have to talk to him about it later. He was surprised though, that Ivan wasn't angry about it. Hell he was surprised that he had let Matthew sleep on his lap like that. Lars's would be sad to see the boy go now.

Ivan smiled and stood up when the boy was finished. "I will see you later Подсолнечник." He gave the boys head one more pat before leaving the club.

When the man said see you late, Matthew automatically felt disappointed. He hated later and whenever he heard it he would feel sad. Suddenly he realized Lars was talking to him.

"Sorry, I, I wasn't listening." Matthew blushed.

"I was just saying you're lucky Ivan's taken a liking to you. If he didn't he probably would have punished you for behaving like you just did and I wouldn't have been able to do anything about it." Lars said looking over at the exit.

"Huh, but I thought you could stop anyone from beating us since this isn't one of your other clubs."

"He's Ivan Bragniski, the Russian mob boss."

Matthew swallowed nervously, He was not entirely sure he was as lucky as Lars thought. After all if Ivan liked him and came back that would just give him more opportunity to anger the Russian mob boss.

oOo

Ivan sat at his desk looking through the file Toris had made for him about the two cops who were too stupid to take his bribes. The two partners were more than just partners on the beat they were partners in their private life as well. Married for 17 years, with two adopted sons. One Alfred Fredericks Bonnefroy-Kikland and the other Matthew William Bonnefroy-Kirkland, twins.

The boys were 16 years old, Alfred was on his high school football team, had been suspended a couple of times for fighting and had a tendency to sneak into clubs and be in places he shouldn't be. He would be too easy to threaten. Matthew on the other hand was an honour student and captain of the chess club, he was a model student. He would be a bit more difficult to threaten. Unlike his brother it appeared that Matthew was never where he shouldn't be, making him a more difficult target. Ivan flipped to the back of the folder where the pictures of the Bonnefroy-Kiklands where. As he looked through the pictures of the family one caught his eye. He couldn't help but laugh when he got a closer look at it.

Ivan picked up his phone and dialled Lars's number. The phone rang for a few minutes before it was picked up.

"Hey Ivan, what can I do for you?" Lars asked.

"I have made an interesting discovery." Ivan purred into the phone. "Lars, would you like to know who your little Matvey is?"

* * *

Подсолнечник - sunflower, if it's wrong don't blame me you can blame my friends on the other siiiiiiiiiiiiiiide! The crazy came back...

sorry it took so long to update. DON'T SHOOT! *runs for cover*

OH. MY. GUMMY BEARS! what's gonna happen next?


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it took so long!

Warrnings - Ivan being an ass

Edited by my dear friend sweet and simple

I do not own Hetalia, BUT I CAN DREAM!

* * *

**Chapter 04**

"Lars wants to see me?" Matthew questioned Felix.

"Like, yeah." Felix replied looking in the mirror to fix his makeup. "Man that blow job, like, totally smudged my lipstick!" he whined, "Oh and he said it was like totally important so you better hurry!" Felix added. "Like 15 minutes ago."

"What?" Matthew exclaimed pausing in the middle of changing into the policeman outfit. "Thanks Felix, Thanks a lot." Matthew snarled as he headed towards the stairs to Lars's office. "Oh and those shorts make your ass look fat!"

Matthew could hear Felix cursing behind him as he ran up the stairs.

Matthew knocked on the door to Lars's office.

"Lars?" He called out, "Felix told me you wanted to see me."

"Come in." Was the answer he received.

Matthew opened the door to see Lars standing beside his desk while Ivan Braginski sat behind it.

"Matvey, so good of you to join us." Ivan cooed a childish smile on his face. "What took you so long?" the large man questioned. Even though he was smiling Matthew got the feeling that he was angry.

"Um, well, Felix, Felix just told me." Matthew said hesitantly in fear of getting Felix in trouble, but too scared not to answer truthfully.

"Ah, we will have to punish him later." Ivan said his voice rather childish. "But for now Matvey will take a nap for us, da?"

"Wha-" suddenly a rag covered in a sweet smelling substance was placed over his nose and mouth.

Matthew reacted on instinct kicking at his assailant.

"Mein Gott!" a loud angry German curse reached his ears.

Encouraged by the words Matthew continued to kick and struggle. But the man only tightened his hold on him and pushed the sweet smelling rag more firmly into his face. In less than a minute his struggling ended and he hung limply in the strange mans arms, the last thing he saw was Ivan Braginski smiling the same smile of a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Damn sweet cheeks has got some fight in him." Gilbert groaned gently, setting the unconscious boy on the ground. He would have dropped him but he had a suspicion that Ivan was planning on making the boy his newest toy, and no one broke Ivan's toys but Ivan.

"Maybe Gilbert isn't awesome enough to handle one little boy." Ivan giggled at the dark look that crossed the Germans face.

"Don't worry I'm more than awesome enough to handle some brat." The German snarled.

"You sure? I could always ask Ludwig to help you, da." Ivan watched as the angry man clenched and unclenched his fists, resisting the obvious urge to draw his gun and shoot his boss.

"Nein, I can handle him myself."

"If you're sure than-"

"I'm sure." The German growled.

Ivan just giggled.

oOo

When Matthew woke it was to something tugging on his nipples. At first it didn't really hurt but the closer he came to full consciousness the more pain he felt until with a particularly nasty tug the poor boy jolted into full consciousness.

"Ah, my little Подсолнечник is awake now." A voice giggled from beside him.

Matthew turned his head to stare at the large Russian mob boss, who was currently sitting beside him, with shock. What, what had happened? His mind scrambled to figure out how he had ended up in a bed with the head of the Russian Mafia sitting beside him.

Suddenly there was another sharp tug on his nipples. Matthew gasped and arched his back trying to reduce the pain some.

As the pain slowly faded into a dull ache his mind recaptured his memories from the strip club, being called into Lars's office, seeing the large Russian at the desk, the sweet smelling rag placed over his mouth and nose, the struggle and then nothing.

"It is rude to stare." Ivan cooed, "my little Подсолнечник should learn manners, da?" Another, gentler, tug on Matthew's nipples followed the suggestion.

Matthew looked down at his nipples to see what Ivan was using to pull them. His mind went blank as he stared at his nipples. Both of his nipples now sported a small gold ring, attached to a thin gold chain that Ivan had one of his fingers hooked into.

"hmmmm, my little Подсолнечник likes his pretty new jewellery da?" Ivan queried as he noticed Matthew's new fixation. He gave them a small tug. "They are very attractive on you." Ivan whispered in a husky voice. Matthew was silent, shock making it impossible for him to answer. "Answer when I talk to you!" Ivan ordered, tugging the chain connected to the rings harder this time.

"Ahhh!" Matthew cried out at the pain.

Ivan giggled at Matthew's discomfort. "Do not worry my sweet little Подсолнечник, you will soon learn to enjoy pain. But first," Ivan leaned forward and kissed one of Matthews abused nipple. "You will tell me what the son of...what do you call it, ah two of New York's... finest... is doing working in a strip club?"

"H..how did yo...you know?" Matthew whispered, shocked. He had been so careful! How did he know?

"Ah, well you see my pet dogs on the police force were unfortunately transferred. Their replacements, unfortunately, are not so susceptible to training so I have been forced to change my style from reward for tricks to punishment for disobedience." He smiled, "So of course I had them investigated and what should I find in my research? Why that the pretty little stripper who sucked me off is their son!" Ivan giggled, "Now," he began to stroke Matthew's member through a thin sheet that covered him from waist down, "Подсолнечник will tell me all about himself." Ivan smiled down as he looked down at Matthew smiling innocently.

"N..no." Matthew whispered, "I...I won't tell you anything!"

Ivan smiled at him, "Da, you will."

Ivan let go of the chain and scooped Matthew up in his arms bridal style. Matthew looked around his taking in his surroundings for the first time. He was in a small room with white walls a small metal framed bed and nothing else. Matthew shivered – it reminded him of a prison.

"Oh" Ivan noticed Matthew's wondering eyes, "does my sweet little Подсолнечник like his new room?"

Matthew squeezed his eyes shut; he wouldn't even look at the kidnapping bastard!

"Подсолнечник will have to be punished if he doesn't answer." Ivan giggled.

Matthew still didn't say anything.

Ivan looked at the stubborn child in his arms, this would be fun.

oOo

Ivan carried Matthew into another room. This one was large with wood paneling lining the white washed walls giving it a warm glow. There were pictures of landscapes decorating the walls and big windows along one side looking out over a small courtyard with a high brick wall lined with small cedar trees, rose bushes, and a fish pond in the middle. Two couches lined three of the walls, all of them were in the old Victorian style, with the cushions covered in a rich red silk. There was a magnificent chair positioned between two of the couches on the wall opposite of the door; the way the chair was situated made Matthew think of a throne.

In the room there were four other men, an albino man who was lounging on one of the couches was the most eye catching with his white hair and skin and blood red eyes. He sat in the middle of the couch his arms draped over the back and one of his feet resting on his knee. Matthew didn't think he had ever seen a cockier looking man. Standing beside the couch was an Aryan, he was tall, only a little shorter than Ivan, and well muscled; his hair was slicked back and there was a frown on his face. The third was a mousy brown haired, brown eyed man who stood on the other side of the Aryan. And the last man was Lars. Matthew looked away quickly, he didn't want to look at him at the moment.

"What, the little birdie didn't spill his secrets?" The albino asked in a teasing voice earning a glare from the blond man beside him.

"No," Ivan smiled looking over at the cocky man, "So we are going to motivate him."

Ivan let go of Mathew letting him fall to the ground. Even though it hurt when he hit the hard wooden floor Matthew refused to cry even though he felt tears burn his eyes. He turned and watched as Ivan turned and walked over to one of the two tables that lined the fourth wall. Matthew quickly noticed a chain that was attached to a reel. Confused at its purpose, Matthew followed the chain up to a hook in the ceiling and then to where it ended over his head. He looked back over at Ivan to see what he was doing. The big man was coming back over to him with to leather cuffs attached together by a chain.

Ivan smiled at him, when Matthew saw the smile he felt a shiver run down his spine. Slowly he began to crawl backwards.

Ivan leapt forward the moment Matthew began to edge away, moving surprisingly fast for such a large man. He grabbed Matthew's ankle, dragging him back towards him.

"NO!" Matthew screamed kicking at Ivan as he was dragged forward. Ivan growled as he pulled the struggling boy towards him.

"Hold him down!" he barked at the four other men.

oOo

A short struggle later Matthew was handcuffed and attached to the chain, which had been lowered just enough that his feet just barely touched the ground. His one comfort was that he had managed to kick the Aryan in the crotch once. The man was now curled on one of the couches hugging his abused loins.

Ivan was currently standing at the table and deciding what he would use on his victim. Matthew was turned to face the single chair in the room so he couldn't see what Ivan was doing, but he could hear him picking up and putting things down. The suspense was killing him.

Suddenly, the sound of Ivan going through the toys on the table stopped, and Matthew could hear the Russian's heavy boots coming towards him.

"Are you excited, Подсолнечник?" The Russian purred into his ear, one hand teasing his entrance while the other played with the head of his cock. "I know I am." Abruptly Ivan slid something cold and made of metal over Matthew's prick.

Surprised at the sudden chill, Matthew glanced down and stared at cock ring that now encircled his member. Then he felt something small and round slipped up his ass.

"Wh..what are yo-nmff" Matthew's question was cut off as a ball gag was shoved into his mouth.

"Since my sweet little Подсолнечник refuses to talk about what I want it is better that he doesn't talk at all." Ivan said as he walked past the gagged boy and took his seat in the throne-like chair. "Now, my Уважаемые, put on a good show for me." With that Ivan tuned the small vibrator on high and watched with pleasure as his sweet little Подсолнечник began to writhe in forced pleasure.

* * *

Уважаемые – Dear

Подсолнечник - Sunflower

If you don't review you don't review you don't love me! LOVE ME LOVE ME!

*shifty eyes* The crazy came Back!


	5. Chapter 5

I wrote over half of this on fuckin Post it notes...APPRECIATE IT! the rest was written at 2 in the morning, inspiration you bitch.

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Matthew didn't know how long he had been hanging in the middle of that room, with Ivan staring at him. The way Ivan was watching him had given him more pleasure than the small vibrating bullet that was currently pushed up against his prostate. He was fully suspended, held away from the ground by the chain attached to the ceiling. His legs had given out only moments ago. He felt like he had been there for hours although it had only been a few minutes. Suddenly, the vibrations increased. Matthew moaned through the ball gag, his back arching as the small thing stimulating his prostate. His cock wept small beads of pre-cum that had managed to slip past the cock ring which was now painfully tight.

"Is my little Подсолнечник enjoying himself?" Ivan questioned, not really caring what the answer was.

Ivan's steady gaze took in the delicious site of the flushed boy. His sweet little Подсолнечник looked so good like that. Maybe he would start doing his work in here so he could enjoy the delicious site and sounds while he worked.

"Is Matvey ready to talk now?" Ivan questioned in a sickly sweet voice.

He was met with a glare; impressive, the boy had been tied up for nearly an hour and, considering his lack of innocence, Ivan hadn't expected him to be so...resistant. He licked his lips; this was going to be fun.

"Maybe you need more convincing then." He purred.

Ivan stood up and walk towards the boy making sure that he kept contact at all time. The big Russian stopped inches away from Matthew, his dark purple eyes boring holes into him. He felt like Ivan was looking right into his soul. The sensation of being watched overrode all his other sense. He moaned through the ball gag. He had never felt like this before, like there was no one and nothing else but him. His cock throbbed with the need for release. Matthew had no doubt that he could probably come from that gaze alone.

"Hmmm, you are quite the little, exhibitionist, da?" The large Russian giggled.

Ivan stopped just a few scant inches away from the poor little Подсолнечник and examined him. His cock was flushed a delicious cherry red with need for release, beads of pre-cum leaking from the head. His smile grew as he reached forward and ran one gloved finger over the boy's throbbing member, enjoying the way the boy shuddered beneath his touch. He decided that it was now time to step things up.

"But you must be lonely." He purred, "Someone should keep you company Da?" Ivan put a finger up to his mouth as if in thought. "But who? Ludwig is in no shape to keep you company." Ivan glanced at the large blond man who had begun to uncurl from the fetal position. "Lars? No you must be mad at him. Who? Who? Ah, I know! Gilbert will keep you company!" He leaned towards the trapped boy. "You will enjoy his company, I believe." Smirking the large Russian returned to his seat.

"Kesesesse" A strange hissing laughter reached Matthew's ears. Turning his head Matthew saw the red eyed German standing up. He didn't go over to the tables. He walked straight over to Matthew and stood behind him. For a moment nothing happened then suddenly something hard slammed against his ass letting out a loud crack and startling a muffled shout from his lips.

"Kesesessse." Came the hissing laughter. "Birdie, meet my awesome crop; awesome crop meet BIRDIE!" He slammed the crop against Matthew again.

"Nnnn!" Matthew screamed through the gag and tried to squirm away from his tormenter.

"Kesessse. Aww, is Birdie not enjoying getting spanked?" Gilbert teased the squirming boy. "Shall we try something else then? Kesesessse."

Gilbert dragged the leather crop slowly down Matthew's spine and then circled the puckered muscles of Matthew's entrance before he thrust the crop inside the boy.

Matthew's body jerked at the sudden intrusion of the riding crop. A strangled moan pushed its way past the gag.

Gilbert thrust the crop in and out of the boy, drawing moan after moan from Matthew. Suddenly, Gilbert twirled the crop inside of Matthew. Matthew's body jerked and his knees buckled. Matthew's eyes began to cloud over as the intense feelings of pleasure began to overcome his sense. Gilbert yanked his crop from the boy's ass and delivered a sharp blow. The sudden pain startled the boy from his pleasure induced stupor.

Ivan watched as Gilbert fucked the boy with his crop for a few minutes before he began to spank him again. He watched as the abused boy's cock jumped and strained against the cock ring. The boy was most certainly determined, Ivan would give him that.

oOo

Alfred ran around school looking for his brother. He wanted to hang out with Kiku tonight and needed Mattie to tell their parents; plus he needed money for movies. He had checked the lunch room, the library, the music room, and the art room, but he hadn't been able to find Mattie anywhere. Jeez, what was wrong with his brother? He was so useless never where he needed him! Suddenly, he spotted Mr. Edelstein, the music teacher; he should know where Mattie was!

"Yo, Mr. ED!" Alfred hollered at the straight-laced teacher.

Mr. Edelstein flinched at the name. "Yes, Alfred." He didn't even have to look to know who was calling him.

"I'm a looking for Mattie, have you seen him anywhere?" Alfred asked, flashing his 100 mega watt smile at the annoyed teacher.

"Mathieu hasn't been in school today, Alfred." Not for the first time, Mr. Edelstein wondered how stupid this boy was that he didn't even know his own brother's location.

"What? NO WAY!" Alfred was shocked that his brother wasn't at school. The boy never missed school, which kind of annoying, really.

"Yes, now if you'll kindly excuse me, I have projects to grade." And with that the music teacher quickly slipped away with as much dignity as possible.

oOo

Francis was worried about his youngest son, the boy had gone out Sunday evening, claiming that he had been asked to tutor Feliciano some more, and had not returned that night. At first Francis had figured that Mathieu was sleeping over and had forgotten to call. But he had just received a phone call from the school and, instead of it being about Alfred like he thought it would be, it was about his patit Mathieu claiming that he had not gone to school today. And when he had called Feliciano's house to ask if his bebe was there he was told that, not only was Mathieu not there, he had never even had plans to tutor the small Italian last night, and, in fact had actually not been tutoring Feli at all for all most two months. Where on earth was his patit ange?

oOo

Matthew's eyes were clouding over again; Ivan was surprised that he had lasted four hours. Ivan had let Gilbert take a break a little over an hour ago and now he decided that Matthew had suffered enough, for now.

Ivan stood up and walked towards the spent boy. When he was close enough, Ivan reached behind Matthew and yanked the small bullet out of his ass, enjoying the way Matthew's body jerked and twitched at the sudden loss. Next, Ivan undid the ball gag and let it slip out of the boy's mouth, and then he undid the cuffs holding him up and let Matthew collapse into his arms. Picking him up bridal style Ivan carried Matthew back to his throne-like chair. Sitting down, Ivan unzipped himself and let his rock hard member slip out to salute the half conscious boy. Spreading Matthew's legs so that he was straddling Ivan's lap and taking a firm grip of Matthew's hips, he raised him up and slammed him down onto his large dick.

Matthew's eyes snapped open as he was jolted back to consciousness by being slammed down none to gently on someone's massive dick. A moan escaped him as he was lifted up and slammed down again. Matthew continued to moan as the action was repeated over and over again. Suddenly, a large hand took hold of his chin and tilted his head up so he was starring into Ivan's violet eyes. Just as Matthew realised who was fucking him, he was pulled into a kiss. As Ivan's tongue prodded at his tightly sealed lips, Matthew began to struggle weakly against the man. But any resistance was futile against the strong Russian. His struggling didn't last long; he was to drained to keep fighting Ivan. When Matthew finally stopped struggling against the kiss, Ivan's tongue became gentler as well, licking Matthew's bottom lip and trying to coax the boy into opening his mouth instead of merely trying to shove his tongue in. When Matthew finally opened his mouth, Ivan quickly thrust his tongue into Matthew's mouth, startling a moan from the boy.

Ivan's tongue was very talented as it explored Mathew's wet cavern, leaving no part unexplored; soon Matthew found himself leaning into the kiss, enjoying the way Ivan's tongue battled with his. Somehow, without him realising it, his hands had moved up to tangle into Ivan's shirt.

Matthew loved the feeling of kissing Ivan, the feel of Ivan's hands on his hips, and the way Ivan's large member filled him up. Then, once again, Ivan let go of Matthew's hips right before the pressure on Matthew's cock disappeared and Matthew came harder than he had ever came before. When his orgasm was finally over, Matthew collapsed onto Ivan's chest and instantly fell asleep.

Ivan thrust into Matthew a few more times before his own orgasm hit and he came deep inside the sleeping Matthew. When he was finished, Ivan looked down at the sleeping boy who leaned against him – completely defenceless. Ivan leaned back, completely sated for now. He raised a hand and began to stroke Matthew's hair, thinking of what he should do next with his new toy.

oOo

As Matthew swam back into consciousness he became aware of several things, one, the throbbing pain in his lower back; two, his arms were sore and felt like lead as if he had put them through a rigorous exercise; and, three, the odd position he was in. His hands were down by his ankles and his head was resting on something warm and firm.

Matthew tried to lift his arms to wipe the sleep from his eyes, only to feel cold metal bite into his wrists and ankles. The feeling of the cold metal jolted him into full awareness. As Matthew tried to sit it up, he banged his head on something, bringing back the memories from earlier. Matthew froze and began to take in his surroundings. He was sitting under a desk and he was positioned between somebody's legs; judging by the size of them, Matthew could easily guess who they belonged to.

"My little подсолнечник is awake now da?" Ivan purred, voice slightly muffled by the desk separating them.

One of Ivan's hands reached under the desk and unzipped his slacks.

"I must catch up on paper work after spending so much time with you, подсолнечник, but you will make it easier to bear, da." It wasn't a question.

* * *

Ok I was at work notin was happening and inspiration FINALLY hit, so I ended up writting this on fuckin' post it notes...my brain died. the only other time I was inspired was 2 in the morning...I feel sad now.

Edited by sweet-and-simple luv ya babe!


End file.
